


62. Spring

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [62]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Death, Gen, Poisoning, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Vietnam, probably?, the orchids are probably vagina metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Spring. Quynh never wanted to marry.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	62. Spring

Quýnh dies among the orchid blooms.

The poison takes her quickly, but not fast enough that she does not have time to feel pain rip through her body. The silksoft fuchsia orchid in her hands falls to the ground: a precious waste, dashed on the soil, its petals already growing dark with bruises as Quýnh's vision darkens. She expels some dark liquid from her nose and mouth and the flowers shake.

She falls to her knees, and more flowers are crushed beneath her. The aroma envelops her in sweetness as she gasps for breath, holds her stomach, curses her husband.


End file.
